Deathlords
Agents of the Neverborn, puppet-masters of the Abyssal Exalted, these 13 Solar ghosts - slain in the ursurption - seek only the death of all things; including creation itself. As fallen Solars, these superghosts have quite a bit to say on the subject of building Realms… and watching them die. They are death incarnate, aspects and avatars of death driven by their once-connection to the Most High, endowed by the Neverborn with new purpose. Collectively they provide a trajectory for the Abyssals to follow, essentially forming a body of gothic horror iconicism. Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible Location: North A religious fanatic who seeks to end creation through belief and philosophy - promoting that true peace will only come in death where there is no pain, sin, or suffering. He and Walker in Darkness are the closest any two Deathlords could be as "friends". Deathknights * Celebrant of Blood * Harbinger of the Ghost-Cold Wind, White Walker of the North Bodhisattva Anointed By Dark Water Location: North-West Unquestionaly the most paitent and calculating of all Deathlords. he has worked to produce a fleet of First-Age 'soulsteel' ships that will sweep the West creating a massive Shadowland that will wash away the rest of creation like an undead Tsunami. The disappearance of the Empress has advanced the progress of his plans from an anticipated 500 years to less than a decade... Deathknights * Ebon Siaka Dowager of the Irreverent Vulgate in Unrent Veils Location: East (semi-inactive) The (uncreditted and unknown) creator of the Great Contagion itself. Her expertise in Necromancy and Necrotechnology is unmatched, yet she keeps herself isolated in the East - spending her time gazing into a mystical well seeking a new means to destroy creation in a single (and this time successful) fell sweep. Deathknights * Shoat of the Mire Eye and Seven Despairs (deceased) Location: Scavenger Lands the Self claimed first Deathlord, and also the first to "die". He selfishly and sadisticly forced his own deathknights to fight each other (a futile echo of vengeance he was unable to claim) before they rebelled and cast him into the Void. Deathknights * Chorus at Midnight * Scar of Uproar * Red Famine Followers * Star of Dirt and Doubt First and Forsaken Lion Location: South (Underworld) The unwitting "savior" of creation, his arrogance cost the Neverborn the victory by the Great Contagion. Now sealed in his armor and banished to the south underworld, he assigns his Abyssals to create a shadowland large enough for his immense army to begin slaying the lands of the living. Deathknights * Meticulous Owl, Endless-Faced Spite * Shatterer of the Way * Walking on Laughter Lover Clad in the Raiment of Tears Location: North-East A politically manipulative mastermind who seeks to seduce Creation into an eternal orgy of damnnation. despite her Necromantic knowledge (second only to Dowager of the Irreverent Vulgate in Unrent Veils) Her peers consider her a whore of minimal threat. It is said she was the first to advise the Neverborn into creating the Abyssal Exalted. Deathknights * Exquisite Pain - * Martyr to the Last Rest - the chief emissary of The Lover to the Tear Eater tribes. * Melkin, Fool in Red - The Lover's most beloved servant * Prince of Shadows, Consort-Champion - acting from Kirighast, he seduces Solars to serve The Lover Princess Magnificent with Lips of Coral and Robes of Black Feathers Location: South (Underworld) Punished for making Creation aware of the Deathlords, she is bound to the banished First and Forsaken Lion to reminder her peers the cost for failure and disobedience. Her sole motivation is to regain her freedom - regardless of its price. Deathknights * Son of Crows - Prioress of Bloody Sands Location: Scavenger Lands/ South; Harbourhead A new Deathlord whose unfocused and ineffectual efforts to secure Harborhead from the tiny Shadowland of The Field of Bloodied Bulls has her peers questioning her effectiveness, and contemplating (especially the Mask of Winters) taking her resources to bolster their own. * none Mask of Winters Location: Scavenger Lands; Nexus Princess Magnificent made Creation aware of Deathlord's existance, but it was Mask of Winters who showed how serious a Threat they were with his sudden conquest of Thorns. He now consolidates his hold in the Scavenger Lands while sending his Abyssal Agents to spy of his envious peers (who believe this arrogant act has made it harder still to achieve the goals of their Neverborn patrons). Deathknights * Crumbling Pillar - The chief warrior of the Mask of Winters * Typhon, The Wink of the Storm’s Eye - A handsome, swave talking streetwalker. A venerable "professor Moriarty" of his time. * Falling Tears Poet - * Lady of Darkness in Bloodstained Robes - a mad whore who preaches sadistic sermons * Maiden of the Mirthless Smile - A sadistic soldier-general. Potentially the most famed Deathknight in creation. * Seven-Degreed Physician of Black Maladies, A mad genius. A venerable "doctor frankenstein" of his time. Walker in Darkness Location: Scavenger Lands; Great Forks An amnesiac who re-calls nothing of his 'life' beyond fragments of hate towards Mask of Winters and suspicions of his past existence. While other Deathlords passionate pursue a single path of victory, he contemplates and prepares multiple plans - one being to have the Neverborn punish Mask of Winters as they did the First and Forsaken Lion. He and Bishop of the Chalcedony Thurible are the closest "friends" any two Deathlords could be. Deathknights * White Bone Sinner - * Shards of Basalt - The Remaining Four 13 Deathlords exist. 9 have been named and the remaining 4 are unknown (for the Storyteller to create if they so choose). Some ideas for Deathlords based on a lack of one in the following locations (the other directions have at least one Deathlord influencing the area in some way). Put simply there is NO Deathlord in: * In Creation's South - specifically the Southern Corners (East and West). Life doesn't flourish as much down here, due to the harsh climate, but death is certainly present! ** The South Underworld IS inhabited by the First and Forsaken Lion, and Princess Magnificent - but in positions of exile; unable to easily enter Creation). * On the Blessed Isle; understandably due to their high Dragon Blood Population. However, an arrogant Deathlord could chose this as a perfect hiding spot to manipulate elements from behind the scenes; maybe even stiring and encouraging the infighting of the Noble Houses? * In Yu-Shan; which is even LESS likely than a Deathlord on the Blessed Isle. Yet again, if one could hide here, they could have a means to manipulate the Loom of Fate, or even work their way through the Celestial Bureaucracy and (in the worst case scenario) win the Games of Divinity for dire consequences!! * In Malfeas; which is further unlikely as there is little influence here for one to affect Creation. Its more likely they would exist in Underworld Banishment (like the First and Forsaken Lion, and Princess Magnificent), but * In Autochron; which is divide from creation. Autochron himself is verging on becoming a Neverborn due to his failings, which could result in a Deathlord appearing FROM him. Maybe the hidden 4 are not present, but rather have been "Deathlords Prophesied to Appear?"